


Hello again

by WordlessWonders



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Insanity, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 22:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7333360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordlessWonders/pseuds/WordlessWonders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim says hi to Mycroft from his padded cell, courtesy of the British government.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello again

"Hmm...Good Morning."

The hit across the back of the head was refreshing.

"Do that again...I dare you."

Another hit.

He just smiled. It was a small, peaceful smile. One which if on a child would look innocent, but here just looks sinister.

"I have missed these...little chats we've been having, Mycroft. Really, I have."

.....

"Oh really, Mycroft this isn't like you! Come on, talk to me, how has Sherlock been?"

....

"My, my. That bad? Goodness, it must be soooo HARD to keep track of him. Well, I know, I've got cameras too."

....

"Oh, come now Mycroft. Stealing yours DOES count as ownership."

.....

"Fine, say nothing. I can just 'deduce' it all anyway. I'll find my way to sherlock, with or without you. Remember Mycroft- I WILL WATCH HIM BURN!"

"How long has he been doing this?" Mycroft's voice was barely above a whisper as he watched the live feed from his office. 

"Everyday since you stopped visiting, sir." The guard explained. 

Mycroft stared at the screen a moment longer before closing the laptop and standing. He walked towards the door and did up the buttons on his suit jackets.

"Let's go pay him a visit then."

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's quite short, but I am considering adding more chapters. Please, leave a comment if you liked it or would like more chapters!


End file.
